


Teen Wolf/BWoC crossover

by Isimile



Series: Evil Author Day 2019 [2]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Danny Mahealani, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Crossover, Evil Author Day, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: After Scott kicks Stiles out of the pack, Peter shows up to offer to introduce him to his alphaThis is one of my stories for the Evil Author Day 2019, so read at your own risk





	Teen Wolf/BWoC crossover

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as my story Finding His Way and will at some point include an appearance by Blair and Jim

Stiles stumbled home. He couldn’t believe it. After everything had happened, the alpha pack, the Darach and the Nogitsune, after Allison and Aiden almost getting killed, he’d thought that the pack could finally find peace. Instead the first thing Scott had done at the next pack meeting was to tell Stiles that we couldn’t be pack. He’d simply told him that it was better for him to leave.

“Stiles?” his father asked, surprised to find him back already. Then he caught sight of his expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Not pack. He said… Scott said…”

The Sheriff carefully steered him to the couch. “Sit down, Stiles, and then try again.” Noticing how he was shaking, he wrapped him in a blanket.

Before Stiles could attempt to speak again, the doorbell rang. The Sheriff looked to the door, then back to Stiles, torn. “Will you be okay for a moment?” He wasn’t sure he believed Stiles when he nodded but when it rang again, he quickly went to see who it was.

He almost closed the door again at once. “What do _you_ want here?”

“I’m here to check on Stiles and to give him something. If you prefer I don’t come in, I can leave it here,” Peter Hale said.

“Dad?” Stiles called weakly.

“Fine, come in.” John let him pass, then added: “Just so we’re clear, Chris Argent supplied me with special ammunition.”

“I understand, Sheriff, but I assure you, it won’t be necessary,” Peter said. He went into the living room where Stiles was still sitting. When he saw the boy, he sighed. “Damn.” He shrugged off his jacket and offered it to Stiles. “Here, this might help you at least for a moment.”

Stiles hesitantly took the jacket but then when he caught a whiff of his scent, he quickly pulled it close. “Why are you here?” he repeated his father’s question.

“I’d meant to talk to you after the meeting,” Peter said. He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

“What’s this?” John asked.

“This is a list of therapists in the area who are aware of the supernatural. Three of them are human, two are werewolves themselves. The one I’ve marked is the one Derek and I are seeing,” Peter replied. “You’re welcome to do a background check on all of them, of course. They are all fully accredited, I just figured you might prefer seeing the one who is already aware of everything that happened here in Beacon Hills.”

“Therapist?” Stiles echoed.

“It’s a requirement by my alpha. Not Scott, mind you, that boy might be a True Alpha but he has no idea how to lead a pack.” He considered Stiles. “I took the liberty of calling him on the way here and telling him what happened at the meeting. I expect he’ll show up soon. I was supposed to ask you to agree to a meeting but what Scott did means that we don’t have the time.”

“What do you mean? What did Scott do?” John asked.

“Did your son tell you about the reason why he could be possessed by the Nogitsune? Did he tell you about the mock-sacrifice?”

“Yes, he did. What does it have to do with this?”

“Everything. For a werewolf, such a close brush with death will temporarily strengthen their instincts, which might be why Scott managed the jump to alpha that night. As for humans, I’m sure you’re both aware of stories of (Nahtoterfahrungen). Stiles, however, is also a Spark. Having you take part in the sacrifice made you a Shaman. The problem is that you skipped a number of steps in between. You are untrained, unled and unbonded. This is why you could be possessed, contrary to Allison. A pack bond can help you fend off any potential possessions until you are properly trained. Since Scott severed your bond to him, however weak it was, it leaves you without this protection. If we don’t want a repeat of what happened, you need to find another pack. My alpha is willing to step in.”

“Wait, wait. What are you talking about? Shaman? What other pack? I thought Scott’s was the only one in Beacon Hills,” John said.

“Not quite. You’ll see in a moment. My alpha is just arriving,” Peter said. Indeed the doorbell rang again just a moment later.

“Don’t try anything,” John warned him. “After the weeks I’ve had, I’m tempted to shoot first and ask questions later.” He opened the door, then stopped short. “Danny? What are you doing here? Listen, this is a bad time. Stiles isn’t feeling well, so if you want to talk to him, it would be better if you wait until tomorrow.”

“I know he isn’t well, that’s why I’m here,” Danny said. “Didn’t Peter tell you?”

“I was just starting to,” Peter said, joining them at the door. “Aren’t you going to invite him in, Sheriff?”

“Peter,” Danny warned. He stared at Peter, waiting for him to lower his gaze, then turned back to the Sheriff. “I’d really prefer to discuss this inside. I hope Peter already told you why it’s so urgent?”

“Yes but I’m not sure I understand it. Plus I seem to have missed the part where you were turned,” John said.

“You haven’t because I haven’t been turned yet. But please, can we discuss it inside with Stiles?” Danny asked.

“Fine. Fine, come in.” John led them back to the living room.

Stiles was still sitting on the couch but craning his neck to see to the door. “Danny?” he asked.

“Hey, Stiles,” Danny said gently. “How are you doing?”

Stiles considered it. “Better. But why are you here? Why is Peter calling you his alpha?”

“It’s a bit of a long story, so I’d rather explain it in full to everyone tomorrow.” He considered Stiles. “And I suspect you’re not in any shape to really take it all in. To make it short, I’ve been aware of the supernatural for years but I’ve been part of a pack in Pleasantville, where my aunt lives. I’ve been preparing to be turned as soon as I’m an adult and informally building a pack here for a while already. Considering everything going on here, we’re moving that and formalizing the pack. I’m here to offer you a place in my pack. It will help you heal from being possessed by the Nogitsune and protect you from being possessed again. I was already going to offer you a place, with no pressure to decide anytime soon. After what Scott did, however, I’m strongly suggesting that you accept the offer at least temporarily. If you decide to join another pack or to go out on your own after you’re trained, I swear not to try and stop you but for now, I’m going to ask you to submit, for the safety of Beacon Hills.”

Stiles stared at him, eyes not quite focusing properly. “How do I do that?”

 


End file.
